


Hay Belleza En Este Nuevo Sueño

by Diana_LuxLokabrenna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki Gets a Hug (Marvel), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Polyamory, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_LuxLokabrenna/pseuds/Diana_LuxLokabrenna
Summary: Luego de una larga serie de catástrofes seis Gemas del Infinito y un Dios llevan una vida relativamente pacifica en la Ciudad de Nueva York.
Relationships: Infinity Stones/Loki (Marvel), Loki & the Tesseract, Loki/Infinity Stones, Loki/The Tesseract (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Loki/Infinity Stones





	1. Chapter 1

_10 de Julio del 2013._

Sophia Smith, 27 años, Detective Investigador en el Escuadrón de Homicidios del Departamento de Policía de la Ciudad de Nueva York. Es una mujer peculiar, junto a su apariencia profundamente llamativa también es brillante, calculadora y perfeccionista.

Sus compañeros de trabajo no pueden evitar encontrarla extraña.

No es desagradable, de verdad, sus modales son perfectos. Solo tiene _algo_.

En la metafórica lista de inquietudes que figura en las mentes de sus colegas existen algunos _hechos_ sobre Sophia, su aparición repentina en el NYPD como una transferencia desde algún condado del que nadie parece recordar el nombre, su historial casi perfecto de casos resueltos o su eficacia en los interrogatorios, la forma en la que parece conectar los puntos en un caso, como si viera una imagen más amplia.

Lo poco que saben sobre ella. Es una persona muy privada.

La forma en la se mueve e interactúa. Es como de otro mundo, intimidante, casi.

Mente percibe todo esto de sus compañeros de trabajo, algunos pensamientos más oscuros que otros. Una mezcla de envidia, admiración, deseo y cautela.

Fascinante.

Compartirá sus observaciones con Caos mas tarde, cuando llegue a casa y franquee las siempre presentes disputas sobre el cuidado personal y la salud y _¿Cómo estuvo tu día, preciosa?_

Camina tranquilamente por el pasillo hacia el elevador, maravillándose, no por primera vez, sobre lo insípido que le resulta el interior del edificio gubernamental, una mezcla de colores beige, marrón y blanco, adornado con macetas y escritorios aburridos. El edificio había sido destruido en el año 2012 (ella estuvo en el desastre), desecharon la oportunidad de idear algo mejor.

_Pierdan toda esperanza, mortales, aquí está la única constante en su cosmovisión._

Hace su camino a casa, es muy consciente de todas las miradas que atrae antes de abordar un taxi.

Fue una larga jornada.

Aunque, obviamente, no siente cansancio.

Saluda al portero de su edificio, David, quien abre las puertas y la mira con los ojos desorbitados. Sus compañeros de cuarto y ella son los residentes mas notables del complejo de departamentos, los rumores corren desenfrenados entre sus vecinos, una distracción para las simples formas de vida orgánica.

Deja el elevador hacia la puerta de su departamento y se detiene momentáneamente, extiende otros _sentidos,_ otras formas de _ver._ La tranquilidad la invade, es una de esas raras ocasiones en la que _todos_ están en casa.

 _Peligroso, ciertamente._ Piensa con diversión. 

Entra, deja sus llaves y se quita los tacones, la realidad parece ondular a su alrededor, quiere _cambiar._ Tonos dorados y amarillos remplazan la piel bronceada, el cabello corto pasa del rubio a un dorado más artificial, se vuelve ligera, efímera, resplandeciente.

Una gema descansa en su frente.

La saluda la visión del desastre en el vestíbulo de su hogar, una gran colección de papel, fotos, cuadernos y pegamento. Ojos azules la miran, ligeramente juguetones y avergonzados.

_Espacio no tiene remedio._

-¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?- le pregunta con una amplia sonrisa, mirando de reojo a la otra figura que lo acompaña en el caos, esta los ignora resueltamente.

-Quiero que todo este impecable cuando terminen- Mente no va a aguantar sus tonterías. Los adora, pero aborrece el desorden.

-¡Claro, no hay problema!- Espacio suena ligeramente aprensivo. La otra entidad en la habitación resopla.

-Parece posible que el detective Miller modifique evidencia en los próximos días- informa Realidad sin algún contexto, siempre aleatoria. Su cabello rosa y flotante tiene brillantina y pegamento, observa con desaprobación.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.- flota junto a ellos en su camino al estudio, pellizca la mejilla de Realidad y revuelve el cabello de Espacio- Me alegra verlos- dice, ya que es importante en su lista de prioridades.

-¡También te queremos!- anuncian las Entidades Cósmicas con amplias sonrisas.

En el estudio está Caos, _Loki_.

Lo mira escribir con tranquilidad, impresionada de que alguno de los otros no este monopolizando su tiempo. Parece absorto, la dedicación que lo caracteriza se muestra en lo que sea que este creando.

Mente siempre se deleita con sus proyectos, es brillante. Una gran llama de luz en la monotonía de los mundos _._

Tacha la casilla en su lista de verificación, todo parece en orden.

Ella rodea sus hombros en un abrazo ligero, su nariz se entierra en el cabello en su nuca, se había dado una ducha, _buena señal._

Está tan feliz de poder hacer estas cosas al fin, sabe lo hambriento de contacto que está Loki.

-¿Comiste?- pregunta ella.

-Sí-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

Hay un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, parece reticente a responder, nunca acostumbrado a la atención y al cuidado. Se había prometido no hurgar en la mente de Loki por respuestas, ambos tenían una experiencia muy desagradable en ese ámbito.

Para eso tenia sus listas.

-Loki- insiste.

-Yo… me encuentro menos agotado en los últimos días. Estoy… contento- El rubor en su rostro solo aumenta. Percibe mortificación mezclada con felicidad, a pesar de todos sus actos, le encanta la atención.

-Gracias por decírmelo-

Él gira en su silla y la mira directamente a los ojos, la luz de la lámpara en el escritorio crea sombras frías en su rostro, los ojos verdes brillan al mirarla. Toma sus mejillas y la acerca para un beso lento (y que cosa es esa, tener _mejillas, labios_ ), las manos de Mente se aprietan en sus hombros.

El beso termina tan tranquilamente como empezó. Loki le sonríe juguetonamente.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día, preciosa?- Mente siente la curiosidad genuina en le aire, él siempre esta hambriento de sus observaciones, sus palabras.

-Pensé que nunca preguntarías, no creerás lo que la detective Beatrice y yo encontramos. El cuerpo estaba por _todas_ partes. Los humanos son brutalmente creativos.- 

Loki ríe, la sangre y la muerte del relato que sigue no lo inquietan. Ella le cuenta las reacciones a Sophia Smith, la nueva estrella del Escuadrón.

-Tus colegas son tan vánales.-

-¡Lo se, es impresionante!-


	2. Chapter 2

_7 de Marzo del 2013._

La consciencia llega lentamente para Loki en estos días pacíficos, un cambio bienvenido en comparación a los sobresaltos de pavor que caracterizaban su descanso en tiempos mas tempestuosos. Luz grisácea se filtra a través de las cortinas, mezclándose con el resplandor azul que abarca todo el dormitorio, es temprano en la mañana.

Se estira ligeramente entre las sabanas, maravillándose de no sentir dolor o incomodidad. Abre los ojos para encontrarse frente al resplandor azul, poder ilimitado contenido en un pequeño y _adorable_ Cubo Cósmico.

El Teseracto se encuentra en su mesita de noche, la luz nocturna mas poderosa en Yggdrasil. Una brizna de poder roza su ser y transmite algo que se asemeja a una risita.

Las Entidades Cósmicas más viejas que el universo son juguetonas en la mañana, quién lo diría.

_¿Cómo es esta mi vida?_

Se levanta para preparase, los Dioses del Caos no pueden parecer nada menos que impecables. Hoy le toca trabajar en la biblioteca, un día libre de sus travesuras y bromas habituales. Los neoyorquinos obtendrán un merecido descanso.

Termina rápidamente, camisa de botones, suéter y un largo saco se combinan con pantalones a medida y zapatos lustrosos. El resultado es de revista, su disfraz mortal es perfecto.

Loki mira subrepticiamente su habitación, reprimiendo una mueca. Hay una mezcla de huesos, cueros, plumas y plantas en su escritorio, una poción burbujea sospechosamente junto a libros que definitivamente no ha robado de la Biblioteca Real de Asgard.

_Mente no aprobaría el desorden._

El Teseracto se ha esfumado, observa.

Va por el pasillo de camino a la cocina, siguiendo los atrayentes aromas, pasa varias puertas en el recorrido. Se pregunta, no con poca inquietud, que estará pasando en esas habitaciones.

Llega a la cocina para encontrarse con una escena que, extrañamente, se ha vuelto habitual.

Es un caldero de actividad, la cocina. El ente que actualmente ocupa las hornillas debe haber estado en esto desde muy temprano, lo cual no lo sorprende ni lo preocupa, ya que él no necesita dormir.

Admira los muchos tonos de verde en ese cuerpo, el Dios lo encuentra profundamente hermoso.

Tiempo había desarrollado un gusto por la cocina en los meses transcurridos en Miðgarðr como un Ser. Combina muy bien con la molesta necesidad de atender a Loki de la que padecen todas las gemas. 

Se apoya en el marco de la puerta y mira embelesado, Tiempo no está solo, sentado en la encimera de granito se encuentra Espacio, tan alegre, guapo y azul como siempre. 

Mira la serie de marcas que recorren la piel de Espacio, sabe que son una especie de tributo para él. Ha sido arduo reconciliar la incomodidad que le genera la exhibición con sus _sentimientos_ por la entidad.

Mantienen una charla constante, dominada principalmente por Espacio, en espera a que Loki salga de su trance.

Tiempo siempre ha sido mucho mas tranquilo que su contraparte, prefiere la observación a la participación.

-Buenos días.- Saluda Loki. No puede evitar pavonearse un poco, consciente de cómo las entidades lo observan.

-¡Buenos días, cariño!-

-Buenos días, Loki ¿Tuviste un descanso adecuado?- Pregunta Tiempo, ocupándose del desayuno con calma.

Todo lo que hace es calmado, mesurado.

Arrastra a Loki al borde de la exasperación.

Espacio aparece a su lado repentinamente, rodea la cintura de Loki con los brazos y deposita un beso en su hombro vestido. Se han vuelto más conscientes de cómo funcionan las señales sociales, especialmente las muestras de afecto.

-Caos durmió de maravilla con la ayuda de mi esplendida presencia. No puede ser de otra forma, soy fantástico.- 

Tiempo lo mira momentáneamente, ignorando la fanfarronería de su contraparte. Los ojos verdes tienen un brillo de placer, le sonríe. -Me alegro.-

Loki siente su rostro cálido.

Termina de cocinar y se trasladan al comedor. Todo el festín es principalmente para Loki, quien necesita suplir la cantidad ridícula de calorías que necesita su forma Ás. Aunque puede pasar largos periodos sin sustento es profundamente desagradable, lo sabe por experiencia.

Por lo que entiende, solo Espacio y Poder acostumbran comer de vez en cuando.

Estas entidades no ameritan alimento alguno.

En el transcurso del desayuno se despide de sus otros compañeros, quienes van a hacer sus días en sus identidades mortales, una larga serie de engaños y estafas.

Mente le desea un buen día, flamante en su gloria rubia, ella le otorga un beso a su cabello. Hay una placa en su cinturón. A ella, extrañamente, le encanta su trabajo, Loki lo encuentra irónico.

_Detective estrella del NYPD sale con supervillano residente._

Poder acaricia su mejilla, lo mira suavemente, como si fuera algo precioso. Es engañosamente delicada a pesar de su altura impresionante, ni un cabello fuera de lugar.

Alma apenas espera a que termine su desayuno para darle un largo y caluroso beso, Loki disfruta mucho enterrar sus manos en la melena pelirroja. Él es fuertemente apasionado, ligeramente propenso a las muestras de afecto en público.

Realidad no aparece.

Es felizmente escoltado al trabajo por Espacio y Tiempo.

Loki y Espacio discuten en el camino sobre sus habilidades deformadoras de la realidad y el cómo, por la barba de Oðinn _,_ el universo sigue en pie.

Tiempo ríe quedamente a su lado. No es una risa cruel, muy diferente de lo que Loki espera de _otros_ cuando muestra una pizca de entusiasmo por sus intereses _femeninos_.

_¿Cómo es esta mi vida?_

Llegan a la entrada de la biblioteca y, repentinamente, todo se detiene. Cesa el llanto de un infante, las palomas están quietas en el cielo, los automóviles paran y los peatones se congelan a mitad del paso.

Desconcertado, admira el control total de cuatro dimensiones.

-Parece que quieres decir algo.- Ambos miran al Dios intensamente, la habilidad de Tiempo de _saber_ siempre presente en sus actuales vidas.

Loki se mueve incomodo. Dejando a un lado las bromas y la bravuconería, está lleno hasta estallar de palabras.

Sabe que no será ignorado u obligado a callar, que sus palabras no serán consideradas meras manipulaciones, pero los viejos hábitos tardan en desaparecer.

 _Todo_ está yendo bien, lo aterroriza. Este tipo de suerte no esta destinada a criaturas lamentables como Loki, sabe que es su naturaleza arruinar todo lo que toca.

No está hecho para la satisfacción. Teme que sea la mera alucinación de una mente destrozada que aun flota en la oscuridad del Vacio o que haya enloquecido en alguna celda a merced de innombrables torturas.

-Yo solo… estoy tan agradecido con ustedes que me otorgaron esta oportunidad. Todo era un desastre, un cataclismo de nivel cósmico y yo arruiné tantas vidas, incluida la mía.- Desvía su mirada acuosa, se ha vuelto especialmente sensible en los últimos años, tiene que aplastar la vocecita que susurra _patético_ en sus pensamientos (sabe que aun no se encuentra del todo bien, desea _curarse_ ). Él solo quiere comunicar esto, ahora que sabe que no será ignorado por las personas que ama y admira –Destrozar la realidad por mí, por _nosotros_ …Tienen mi eterno agradecimiento.-

-Se habían cometido aberraciones, no hay necesidad de agradecernos, vimos la oportunidad de escapar de los que buscaban nuestro poder y, muy importante, de estar contigo.- Espacio habla con tranquilidad, tomando sus manos- Fui el primero en _conocerte_ y no me arrepiento de nuestros planes. También te agradezco, Loki de Asgard, por habernos rescatado.-

Tiempo lo mira de forma solemne, existe algo inconfundiblemente amable en esos ojos que ven demasiado, que leen el curso de lo que fue y lo que podría ser. Si fuera cualquier otra persona el Dios lo encontraría sospechoso, pero ha aprendido a aceptar la amabilidad de estos seres, él desea _confiar._ Y, a pesar de que teme profundamente el daño que ellos pueden causarle, no va a retroceder. Les debe tanto (su vida, su paz y tranquilidad), los quiere demasiado como para traicionarlos tan cobardemente.

Los tres se abrazan, no ha conocido placer mas grande en los últimos siglos que el contacto que mantiene con ellos, saboreando algo así como la _validación,_ le recuerda que está _vivo_. El Dios se avergonzará de si mismo mas tarde, por ahora, solo siente dicha.

_Que sentimiento más extraño._

Pero se ha estado acostumbrando a esto poco a poco, cada día siente más confianza, cada día se esclarece más la comprensión de que esto es real.


End file.
